


i see you, you see me not

by treesandbees



Series: through the looking glass [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Asexual Agatha Wellbelove, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, but mostly from baz ;), i made up a soulmate au idek if y’all will understand it but here goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesandbees/pseuds/treesandbees
Summary: Simon didn’t have a soulmate.He looked into the mirror and saw no one but himself.(soulmate au where you can see your soulmate through reflections)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i made this shit up so this is probably going to be confusing as fuck.
> 
> let me explain.
> 
> so in this soulmate au people can see their soulmates in reflections (mirrors, windows etc.). But only if both soulmates are looking in so it’s not that uncommon for people not to see their soulmate that often. So if they’re looking into the mirror while you are, you’ll see each other.
> 
> Idk if that explains it lol. Ask me anything in the comments below if ur confused :)

When Simon was young, he saw another boy when he looked in the mirror. It wasn’t all the time, of course, he knew what his own reflection looked like. Most of the time he looked in the mirror, it showed his own reflection. But, sometimes, he would see someone else staring back. He even saw him in the reflection of windows or glass.

He had immediately gone to his foster mother of the time.

“Kelly, there’s a boy in my mirror!” He said. “He keeps looking at me and following me in the windows.”

“Don’t take such nonsense, Simon. You’ve watched too many scary films, that’s all.”

“But-“

“No buts. Stop it or you’ll go to bed without any tea.”

He hadn’t stayed there for long afterwards. He’d bounced around from foster home to foster home. Eventually, he stopped telling them. They always claimed he had an ‘over active imagination’ or was ‘making things up for attention’.

The boy was the same age as him. He had brown hair so dark it looked black, a stark contrast to his pale skin. He had chubby cheeks but a thin, aristocratic nose. His dark eyes shined.

Simon had only seen the boy a couple of times. Every time, he would warily wave, as the dark haired boy put his hand to the edge of the glass. Was he trapped inside? Simon often wondered who the boy was and why he was following Simon of all people.

He had seen him so few times that he hardly noticed when the boy stopped appearing. He only remembered the boy for a few weeks after, before forgetting about it. The adults were probably right, he was clearly imagining things.

He didn’t think about it again, the memory lost inside the back of his head.

* * *

He was told that he had magic and that there was a secret society of witches and wizards who all went to a special school.

But that wasn’t the most shocking thing.

According to the mage, witches and wizards had soulmates. Another half. This person would love you more than anyone else. They would compliment you in every way, be your best friend, family, confidant and lover all rolled into one.

And Simon didn’t have one.

Penny had reassured him that it was fine- lots of wizards didn’t see their soulmates for a long time due to timezones or simply never being in front of mirror at the same time.

But Simon was pretty sure.

When he’d first learnt about soulmates, he’d spent every waking moment looking in the mirror. Raised as a normal, he’d been desperately excited by the idea of soulmates. He’d locked himself in the bathroom for hours, just watching his reflection, waiting, watching for his soulmate to appear. (Baz kept asking what he was doing. Simon told him to fuck off.)

He’d at first wondered if she lived in another country. That lead to an all-nighter that had him dozing in the class the next day. He hadn’t seen a thing. He was pretty sure that they would have looked in the mirror at least once in all that time.

Before he’d started to focus on it, he hadn’t realised how much time was spent looking at your reflection.

Even someone like Simon, who had never cared about his looks, spent a considerable time seeing his reflection. When he went to the bathroom, he’d see himself walk past. Washing his hands, a mirror in-front of him. Walking in the corridors, a faded image of himself was seen in the windows. The spiral stairs that lead to his dorms had a circular glass podium that supported it. The list went on and on.

But he never glimpsed even a sight of someone else staring back at him.

He knew, deep down, he didn’t have a soulmate.

* * *

Life went on.

He and Agatha were dating. For someone who spent a considerable time in front of the mirror, fussing with her make up or blonde locks, he’d never seen anyone in her mirror. Whenever he’d asked her about it, she’d clammed up, changing the conversation or claiming she didn’t want to talk about it yet.

He wondered if maybe she didn’t have one either.

He felt guilty to hope she didn’t.

* * *

“Simon, you can’t possibly eat one more scone.” Penny scolded him. “If you’re sick don’t expect me to feel sorry for you.” She made a face as he finished his last one, ignoring her commentary. Next to him, Agatha looked equally squeamish.

Before he could argue his defence that he was a growing boy, and that eight scones wasn’t that many, he was cut off as the bell sounded through the hall.

Immediately, the sound of shuffling feat and cutlery scraping filled the hall. Penny packed the book she had been studying into her bag. She grabbed her wand off the table, sticking it into the bun her purple hair was tied into. She turned to walk out of the hall.

Simon took the last swig of his juice before following her to Political Science.

“You did the essay right?” Penny looks at him, a brow raised skeptically.

“Err...” He fumbles. “What essay?”

She sighed loudly. “You, Simon Snow, are bane of my existence. I know Baz will fight me for that title but I’m pretty sure I have a better claim to it.” She pulls out her own, fully completed, three page write up. “We even did the plan together so you wouldn’t forget!”

Ohhh that essay.

He covers his face with his hands, groaning loudly. He’d actually done it (for once) but had left it upstairs in his bedroom.

“Fuck. I left it on the desk.” She rolled her eyes knowingly and waved him off.

“I’ll make some excuse. Hurry up and get it, you moron.”

With that, he turns back and sprints back to Mummers house.

He’s gasping for breath by the time he reaches the bottom of the spiral stairs that lead to his dorm. He drags himself up there, leaning heavily on the rail. Silence reigns with almost everyone at class and his footsteps echo loudly.

He reaches his door and pushes it open. It smacks against the wall with a bang. He strides across the room to his desk, snatching up the essay.

He turns to leave but his leg smacks into Baz’s fancy wooden desk that weighs about ten tonnes. He curses loudly, hopping about on one foot, clutching the other.

Fucking Baz.

He’s not even present and he still seems to get Simon’s blood boiling in a matter of seconds.

Why does he even need that giant monstrosity? He’d do just fine with the normal sized, school regulated ones that were in every dorm.

But of course, the posh twat Baz is, he had to bring his own expensive, hand crafted one from home.

 _Fuck_ the crucible.

* * *

“Hurry up, Baz!” Simon shouts, aggravated.

“Shut up, Snow.” Baz snarls back through the locked door. “If you want to get in first, wake up earlier.” Simon sighs, he supposes Baz is right. But seriously, who the hell takes half-a-bloody hour to shower and get dressed?!

“Lazy sod.” He hears Baz mutter under his breath, at once re-igniting Simon’s anger.

“Baz I swear to God.” Simon’s fists bang on the door. “Hurry up, I need to piss.”

“Do you ever think about what comes out of your mouth?” He can almost hear Baz’s lip curling.

Simon groans impatiently, leaning his back on the door.

He falls backwards with a gasp as the door is suddenly wrenched open.

Baz side steps neatly, letting Simon fall to the bathroom floor in a heap.

“Ow! Fuck! You did that on purpose you prick!”

Baz raises a brow and sighs. “Snow, how could I know you’d be stupid enough to lean on a door that you were asking me to open? You knew I was about to open it.”

“I didn’t know shit! I’ve been asking you to open that door for twenty minutes and you chose that exact moment to open the door?” He narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“Oh yes? We’ll enlighten me on how I suddenly have ex-ray vision, Snow.”

Simon splutters accusingly. “You’re a vampire!”

“So you claim. And I’m pretty sure that vampires can’t see through doors, moron.” Baz calmly walks past him, gathering his bag from the bed. “Next time, get up earlier if you want it first.” He says, before he slams the door behind him.

* * *

Agatha breaks up with him and he goes back to the mirror.

* * *

The week after Agatha break’s up with him, Simon’s emotions are messy and uncontrollable. Well, more so than usual.

He already knows can go from mildly annoyed to ready to explode (especially when concerning Baz), but this week he’s miserable.

Even Baz senses his unhappy attitude. “What’s wrong with you, Snow? You’ve got a funny expression on your face. It reminds me of that time that I pushed you into the lake.” Baz smirks, twiddling his pen through his fingers, rocking back and forth in his chair at his desk. Although, at further observation, his eyebrows are slightly creased, and he is fully focused on Simon, as if waiting for his reply.

Simon actually snorts. He’d been miserable the week after, shivering and coughing up a lung, but it was pretty funny looking back on it. He wished he’d been able to drag Baz in with him. The image of Baz falling into the lake improves his mood considerably. His lips curve into a slight smile.

Baz looks baffled by his change in mood. He frowns. His mouth opens, as if to speak several times, but he must decide against it each time. A slight flush comes to his cheeks, which makes Simon frown too.

Now they’re just glaring at each other.

Penny bursts in suddenly and they break eye contact, turning to the door.

“Is this what you two do up here?” She snickers them. “Just sit and glare at each other? I’m not going to lie, I’m not even surprised at this point.”

Baz huffs. “You’re not supposed to be in here, Bunce.”

“And yet here I am, Pitch.” She rebukes.

He rolls his eyes at her and stands abruptly, his chair screeching. He storms over the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

“Jesus.” Penny says. “What crawled up his arse?”

Simon shrugs. “It’s his personality, Pen, you should know this by now.”

“I can hear you, you know.”

They burst into identical grins at his outburst.

“Yes.” Penny shouts back. “We are aware.”

Simon rolls over on his bed to look up at her. “Anyway, what’s up, Pen?”

“What?” She shakes her head. “Oh yeah, I need to borrow back that book I gave you.”

“It’s in the bathroom.”

“The bathroom?” She sounds disgusted. “Boys, honestly. What if it got wet?”

He shrugs in reply.

“Also, you have pen on your face, Simon.” He gets up as she moves towards the bathroom. He goes to the mirror in the corner and begins rubbing furiously at the ink stain across his jaw. Distantly he registers Penny open the bathroom door. She’s going to get cursed for that one. Oops. He probably should have warned her about going in the bathroom when Baz was in there.

“What do you think you’re doing, Bunce?” Baz’s outraged voice floats out. Simon cringes, waiting for Baz to react but all he hears is a loud gasp. “Get out!”

He wrenches his head up away from the mirror, striding over to the bathroom. He bursts in, not sure of what he’ll find.

“What. The. Fuck.” Penny is gasping. “Oh, Morgana. It all makes sense now.” She starts laughing.

“Pen?” She ignores him in favour of staring at Baz, her eyes as wide as saucers.

“Snow get out. I need to talk to Bunce.” Baz snarls at him, but doesn’t meet his eye.

“Oh my God.” Penny gasps out. “This is too much. I can’t believe this.”

“Snow. Out.”

“What? No!” Simon argues. “I’m not leaving Penny alone with you! Pen, what’s going on?”

“Simon, do as he says. I’ll be out in a second.” She stands with her arms folded, staring triumphantly down at Baz. He glares angrily back at her.

She turns and smiles at Simon reassuringly when she senses his hesitation. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

He frowns, but gives in. “If anything happens to her, I won’t care about the crucible anymore.” He gives Baz one last look and turns on his heel.


	2. penny

She closes the door in Simon’s worried looking face. She barely has a chance to turn before Baz’s wand is pointed at her face threateningly.

“I swear to Merlin, Bunce-“ He snarls at her, but she keeps calm, seeing the fear in his eyes.

She bats the wand out of her face, and with a wave of her ring hand, sets a silencing spell up around the room, as she’s ninety percent sure Simon is pressed up against the bathroom door, attempting to listen in.

“What are you doing, Bunce.” He snarls at her, but she stands calmly. She sees his anger for what it is; panic. Now that she knows that Baz’s feelings towards Simon are not hatred, like he likes to make out, but something completely different.

Bloody hell. Who’d have thought Baz Pitch and Simon Snow would be soulmates? Of all people?

She shakes her head, mostly to herself, but Baz immediately picks up on it.

“What, Bunce? Spit it out.” He says defensively. 

She smiles bemusedly. “I just didn’t expect this. I mean, I guess it all makes sense now. Why the crucible put you two together. Why you two are so bloody obsessed with each other.” She rolls her eyes. “God, you two need to have a serious talk. Learn what communication is, please. I don’t want to have to listen to Simon moan about you anymore than I already have.”

“What? I’m not telling him!” He stares at her incredulously. She absently wonders if Simon is still standing outside with his ear to the door. “And neither are you!”

She raises a brow. “And why not? I mean, I won’t, you can do it yourself.”

“Is that a serious question? ‘Why not?’ she says.” He mimicked her, scoffing. His dark hair is falls in strands over his face as he gets more and more worked up. “Because he hates my guts, why bloody else?”

“Well...” She hesitates awkwardly. “I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration.”

He brushes away the strands behind his ears, as he crosses his arms. “He’s told me, in length, will full explanations and obligatory cursing, how much he hates me, at least four times today.”

Penny waves her hand at him. “It’s all childish arguing. You just need to stop being such dicks to each other. Stop purposefully trying to rub him the wrong way. I know you’re a Pitch, and therefore hate the Mage and consequently Simon, but he’s your soulmate. Your fucking soulmate. And if that doesn’t automatically tell you that he doesn’t actually hate you, I don’t know what will.”

He stares at her in shock, before closing his face off with his normal stoic, grumpy expression. “Whatever, get out Bunce. I needed to shower, before I was interrupted, so hurry up and leave. And you’d better be gone by the time I’m out.”

She winks at him, just to aggravate him more. “Oh sure, alone time with the soulmate? That’s understandable.” 

“Fuck off, Bunce.” 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She snorts as his face contorts, gleaming red with embarrassment.

“Out!” He shouts, furiously, pointing to the door.

“Okay, okay, Merlin. I just need to get what I came for.” She rummages around in the small cabinet under the sink. Knowing Simon, he probably just shoved it in here to give the appearance of tidiness. Thankfully, the book is there, and a quick flip through reveals the pages to unharmed by the water.

“Christ, what’s that doing in here? Isn’t that from the libraries restricted section.”

“Simon.”

He harrumphs. “Barbarian. Why’s that in the bathroom? It could get wet!”

Penny stares at him in horror. “Never thought I’d see the day I’d agree with Baz Pitch.”

He stays silent so she turned to leave.

He catches her by the bicep. “Seriously though, you’d better not tell Snow.”

“If you don’t have the balls to do it yourself, I will. He deserves to know he has a soulmate. It’s not fair to keep it all to yourself. But, I’ll give you some time. I get it, it’s not gonna be easy, with you two being ‘mortal enemies’ or whatever, but if it’s not done by Christmas break, I’ll tell him.”

“Fine.” 

\-----------

At breakfast the next day, Simon is still pestering her about her conversation with Baz.

“Can’t you just tell me, Pen.” He moans to her through a mouthful of toast. She watched as it went round in his mouth, mixing with spit. Gross. She wrinkled her nose at him. 

Sighing she spoke. “Look, I said I’d wait for him to tell you himself. If he hasn’t said anything by Christmas break, I’ll tell you.”

“What? But that’s so far away.” He whines to her. “And why are you doing anything for him, anyway?”

“It’s not really my place to say. It’s better coming from him.”

“Fine. I’ll just bug him, since you won’t tell me.” His pink lips stuck out in a pout.

“No!” She buries her face in her hands. Why was Simon so bloody impatient. “Simon, if you ask him, he defiantly won’t tell you, and although I will tell you at break, I don’t especially fancy doing it. It’s best coming from him.”

He seems to take this into consideration, taking small sips of his juice, brows furrowed, deep in thought. She sighs happily at the silence (finally) and takes a moment to survey the hall around her. 

Agatha is still sitting on another table. She had been since she broke up with Simon. It’s actually quite upsetting to Penny that Agatha hasn’t spoken to her since the break up. They were friends too, or so Penny thought.

Her eyes glide over to where Baz usually sits. She catches his eyes glued to the back of Simon’s head. As soon as he notices her, his eyes flicker down. She can just about make out the flush covering his cheekbones. She covers her smile with her goblet. 

Simon speaks, bringing her out of her thoughts. “But our no secrets pact, Pen.”

Merlin, does the boy ever rest?

“No, Simon.”

“But-“

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty short chapter but i wanted to update this before i went to bed, i hope u liked it :)
> 
> let me know in the comments any feedback, if u see any major issues with spelling etc.
> 
> thanks so much for reading

**Author's Note:**

> first snowbaz fic
> 
> i always imagined this type of soulmate idea for some reason. idk my brain’s weird, okay?🤷
> 
> anyways, i hope u enjoyed it, this is for u carry on fandom ily && comments and kudos will make me love u forever, love hearing from u guys x


End file.
